


How to Sleep on a Train

by IndecisiveAndUncreative



Category: Breaking Benjamin (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Foistley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndecisiveAndUncreative/pseuds/IndecisiveAndUncreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun falls asleep on a train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Sleep on a Train

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a fic so please be kind :)  
> Also, if you see any mistakes, let me know so I can change them.

"Hey," a soft whisper floated into Shaun's light sleep. He scrunched his face and turned into his pillow, trying to chase this little bit of rest he's had in the past few days.  
"Hey," the whisper came again accompanied by a slight nudge, "come on, wake up." Shaun groaned low in his throat in protest.  
His pillow shook as the voice chuckled.  
His pillow-? Oh shit.  
He jolted upright and looked around. He was sitting in a train, the train he normally takes every afternoon. Thankfully, it was relatively empty today so no one appeared to be interested in Shaun's issue, except the shockingly attractive guy sitting next to him.  
The shockingly attractive guy that Shaun was just using as a pillow. He knew his face probably resembled a tomato right about now.  
The stranger examined Shaun with curious eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah," Shaun mumbled, trying to take in as much about the guy as possible without staring too hard, "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. Hope it didn't weird you out."  
"No, it's cool. I don't mind being a pillow. I'm Ben, by the way." The stranger, Ben, laughed and pushed a hand through his short, dark hair.  
"Shaun," he smiled awkwardly in return and looked down at his shoes. "Sorry, again."  
"Hey," Ben poked him in the ribs, "honestly, I don't mind. You look like you could use all the sleep you can get. I was just trying to wake you up so you could tell me what stop you needed. I didn't want you to miss it."  
Shaun looked up and met Ben's concerned, sincere gaze. How can he be so beautiful and so sweet? It really wasn't fair.  
"Um, I'm the last stop," Shaun explained, still fascinated by his rowmate.  
"Oh, me too," Ben smiled again and turned to look out the window on his right. Shaun took this opportunity to freely stare at him, and he couldn't seem to stop. He had just met Ben and he was already mesmerized.  
Ben's brown eyes lit up every time he smiled. He was blessed with a smooth complection, strong jawline, and eyelashes that any girl would kill for.  
Shaun was too occupied with his gawking to notice that Ben had turned and was now staring at him with a smirk on his face.  
"What?" Shaun tried to feign innocence.  
"I said, it's gonna be a while so you might as well go back to sleep. If you want," Ben finished with a wink. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.  
Shaun's jaw dropped and his brain raced to decide if Ben's wink meant what Shaun thought, and hoped, it did.  
There was only one way to find out.  
Slowly, Shaun moved to lean his head on Ben's shoulder again. He looked up just enough to see Ben smile, eyes still closed.  
Shaun let the dull roar of the train pull him to the edge of sleep. He felt a hand, Ben's hand, slip into his hair just before he fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
